


Just So Grateful:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [38]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Danny, & Steve talks about Grace, after she falls asleep after the party, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Just So Grateful:

*Summary: Adam, Danny, & Steve talks about Grace, after she falls asleep after the party, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful party, & everyone was so glad that Grace is alive, & home with them, So she can celebrate with her ohana, & have fun too. The day couldn't had gone better, Love had came, & surrounded them, & never left them. Everyone had a great time, & it was a perfect way to end a couple of bad days. After they did the cleanup, They watched their daughter sleep peacefully for the first time, since the ordeal had happened.

 

“We are so lucky, I mean, God was watching us, & Gracie that night, I will never take anything for granted”, as he leaned down, & kissed her on the top of her head. The Hunky Brunette, & the Asian both agreed. It was horrible not knowing if she was gonna survive or not.

 

They thought of the memories of that night, & it could had been worse, as they thought about it. But, Grace beaten the odds, & is with them once more, & they are ohana once again.

 

The Threesome Couple had beer, as they went outside, to relax, & think about nothing for a change. They knew if they stayed together, then things will be okay, & be normal for that point on. The Three Men declared their love to each other.

 

“I love you, You Guys, So much”, The Former Seal said with conviction in his voice, He got a little emotional, as he said this, The Five-O Commander composed himself, as he looked at them. “We love you too, Super Seal”, The Loudmouth Detective said with an emotional smile. Adam backed him up by saying this, “Always, & Forever”, They relaxed before they went to bed.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
